


rings that bind

by extra kanin (gracon_bacon)



Series: Requested Works [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Overstimulation, Piercings, Power Bottom, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracon_bacon/pseuds/extra%20kanin
Summary: A stray memory urges Han to explore a kink from a past lifetime.
Relationships: Han & Leigh, Han/Leigh
Series: Requested Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462471
Kudos: 11





	rings that bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epinephrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epinephrine/gifts).



> Another fic requested by Cae, featuring her lovely OCs: [Han](https://toyhou.se/2419562.han),[ Leigh](https://toyhou.se/2425578.leigh), and [Abel](https://toyhou.se/2424653.abel-alexei-siannas-)! This also features another OC that hasn't been revealed yet ✪ ω ✪
> 
> *fans self* Let me just say that this fic really explores Han's teasing side...
> 
> Sending all my love to Cae for trusting me with her boys again! Thank you Cae!!
> 
> If you'd like to request a fic, you may check my [twitter](https://twitter.com/galayugmagay/status/1243505924972507138?s=20) for request info (✿◡‿◡).

“Leigh—!”

Han cries out as his lover thrusts up into his body, those hips slapping against his with reckless abandon. A drying spot of white — two orgasms worth — pools under his spent cock. Yet, even when Han is already beyond spent, Leigh still holds him captive, pumping his oversensitive cock until Han’s whimpering at every touch. 

“Leigh, love—Ah!!”

Leigh only grunts and pulls him up, forcing him to look straight at the mirror in front of them. His vision is starting to blur from the onslaught, but he can still see with utter clarity the salacity of his reflection: 

Back arched, his flushed, naked body in full view, bouncing so often on Leigh’s strong thighs…

Suddenly — a flash of memory: 

It’s still Han: in a different body, a different life, but in this exact position. His body is littered with purpling scars and marks. Pink nipples, stiffened by the matching silver bars and a thin chain that connects them, glisten with the telltale wetness of spit. And the head of his cock, pierced with a round piece of jewelry…

The image fades, replaced by the breathtaking sight of Leigh gasping out in his climax, pulling hard on Han’s cock and squeezing out one last, dry orgasm from the angel.

He couldn’t take the image out of his head. Even as they retired to their bed, with an exhausted Leigh falling asleep before him, Han couldn’t stop thinking about it. It must have been one of those lives where he never met Leigh. He’s aware of how he has another lover in those other lives — Leigh never begrudges him for it — but for a random memory to pop into his head while Leigh is making love to him…

_Those scars...and the piercings..._

Somehow, Han’s confident enough in Leigh’s devotion to know that Leigh wouldn’t mind. Leigh might even like it...

Well, there’s one person he can go to for this!

The next day, while Leigh is out procuring supplies for the journey ahead, Han pulls out a small timepiece from his pack. On the surface, it’s a simple — if rusty — chronometer, but as he twists it with a minute tendril of his _qi_ , it glows into life, bathing the room in soft luminescence that slowly envelopes Han’s body.

Then, in a flash, Han traverses to a different realm. A gigantic library fades into his sight as he’s hit by the scent of aged wood and ancient books. Tomes that span millennia, from different worlds and times — the past, present, and future — float and swim through the air. They rush in and out of the central hallway, rearranging themselves in and between bookshelves, though the traffic pauses as he steps into the hallway. Then the sea of books parts, carefully avoiding his path to the Archivist’s Desk, though Han still chuckles when they zip through once they’ve passed by him.

Abel’s books have so much life that Han sometimes forgets _just how much life_ they contain in them. Now he’s counting on that knowledge to understand that tray memory.

Sure enough, once he reaches the Archivist’s Desk, he’s greeted by the skeptical, if almost bored, expression on Abel’s face. Hands resting on a tome so thick, its parted pages still reach up to the historian’s clavicles, Abel nonchalantly greets, “I should have known it was you when someone came in unannounced.”

Han giggles and hops onto the table, leaning on the edge irreverently. “Oh, Abel, you _knew_ it was me. Unless you’ve given a portal timepiece to someone else?” At Abel’s unimpressed face, Han grins. “Someone special, maybe? More special than dear old me, your best friend?”

Abel, adroit and trusty Abel, merely heaves a sigh. But there’s a twinkle in his dear friend’s eyes that tell Han his company is much appreciated despite Abel’s reticence. “Unlike _other_ people, I hardly ever leave these halls to meet ‘someone special.’ So yes, only you hold a portal here.”

“You should go down with me more often, Abel,” Han softly offers, but Abel only shakes his head.

“I am plenty satisfied with my work here, thank you. Now, what has brought you here?”

Only then does Han remember his main purpose for coming here in the first place. He rests his fingers on the edge of a book before whispering, “I had a memory of a previous life.”

Abel lifts a brow. “That’s the first time in this life, isn’t it? What brought this on?”

“Well, Leigh was making love to me in front of a mirror and—” he glances at the quill writing by itself, then at an attentive Abel, before shrugging, “It triggered a memory of me in that same position, but with darker hair. And pale skin. And…”

He trails off, still chagrined at his mental image. Thankfully, Abel is nothing but patient, salmon pink eyes focused on what Han has to say.

So he gets on with it. “I had rings and piercings on several parts of my body, even at _strategic_ places, so to speak.”

“Ah.” Abel tuts, grimacing the slightest bit. “That one life, when you were dating a demon.”

Han bites his lip, his heart sinking at the confirmation: that memory _was_ with a different lover — someone who wasn’t Leigh. But, if anything… "Abel, May I ask you a favor?”

The other angel only stares at him with skepticism, before sighing in defeat. “Let’s get to it, then.”

* * *

Han pops back into his and Leigh’s rented room — an inn’s attic, since they couldn’t afford much right now — with a spring in his step. He hadn’t been allowed to look at Abel’s handiwork the whole time (Abel’s one condition for this favor), so he quickly waves away his garments and rushes to the mirror to inspect his new...ornaments.

When he sees his reflection, he couldn’t help but gasp in awe. Slight, silver barbels adorn his nipples, forcing the pink tips outward when they would normally stay flat on his chest. They don’t feel different at all even when he moves his shoulders, but when he gives them both an experimental flick, he whimpers at the sudden burst of sensation from it. His nipples have always been sensitive, but now, every touch is _electric_ , sending jolts of pleasure rushing up his spine.

Then he looks down at his crotch, and his throat goes dry.

Hanging at the tip of his cock is a simple yet sleek platinum ring, piercing through the underside of his glans and pulling his hardening member down with its extra weight. As he takes himself in hand, Han moans at the feeling of the smooth yet viscerally solid band, rubbing not only at his frenulum but also _inside_ him, the raw sensation causing his knees to buckle. He’s so, _so_ glad he’d cheated a bit and used his powers to accelerate his healing because there’s no pain nor swelling at all. All he knows is liquid, fiery need—

Han stiffens as the door creaks open. “Leigh?”

There, standing at the doorstep, is his gobsmacked lover. Jaw slack and ajar, eyes comically wide as they stare Han down from chest to crotch and back and…

Han feels self-conscious, all of a sudden. What if Leigh doesn’t like them? Should Han magic them away? It’ll take a few more days for the holes to heal even if he’s an angel. Would Leigh not touch him at all until then? Would Leigh even still want him?

Then he notices Leigh’s deep, fierce blush, and the tell-tale sound of his lover’s heavy breathing.

Well, he had nothing to worry about after all.

Lips turned up to a smug smile, Han leisurely saunters towards a still-frozen Leigh with nothing but confidence and excitement. When he’s close enough, he skims his hands up Leigh’s exposed forearms, and he only grins at how Leigh shivers at the sudden touch. Then, as he reaches his lover's hands, Han gently takes the rucksack in Leigh’s arms, tucking it close to his belly deliberately so Leigh would look down at his chest.

Leigh’s undignified croak is music to his ears. It’s not often Han gets to tease Leigh so effectively, so he turns around with no preamble, putting a slight sway to his hips as he strides to where the rest of their belongings lay.

He’s intending to bend over when strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, pulling him back against his lover’s body. Leigh’s breath tickles his ears as the man gruffly whispers, “I didn’t know you could be even more _perfect_ , Han.”

“So you like it?” He preens and cranes his neck, looking up at Leigh with a sultry gaze before turning to face his lover. He doesn’t miss the way Leigh’s eyes drop down to his pierced nipples, and he deliberately arches his chest against Leigh’s shirt, groaning as the fabric rubs against the sensitive buds. Leigh’s cock twitches against his, stroking not only the embers of Han’s pleasure but also his growing desire to _control_ the pace.

And control, Han does. He crowds Leigh to the bed, his lover acquiescing without objection, and climbs on Leigh, sending them crashing onto the thick mattress. The angel doesn’t waste time and captures Leigh’s lips in a soft kiss that turns heated as Han impatiently undresses the man. Leigh doesn’t even chuckle into the kiss like he’s wont to do. Han is in full control, and it’s an intoxicating feeling that he can’t get enough of.

He presses his body onto Leigh’s, moaning as his pierced cock rubs against the man’s skin, and brings Leigh’s hands towards his chest. Then, only then, do Leigh’s fingers move on their own, pawing at the soft flesh in their grasp. Han cries out as curious fingers trap and tug on his nipple bars, forcing his nipples to stiffen and jut out.

It’s so easy to get lost in these new stimuli, in the haze of desire and the heady knowledge of being wanted, that he doesn’t notice he’s already shaking with a need for _more_. 

He stops Leigh before he could be driven off the edge, lifting himself up on shaky arms as he sits on Leigh’s crotch. They both gasp when the cool metal of Han’s cock ring catches on Leigh’s wiry hairs, and it’s Leigh who whines, “Han…”

There’s no denying the smoldering heat in Leigh’s eyes, nor the stiff cock burning between Han’s backside. But Leigh lies still anyway, eager to touch but letting Han take the lead…

Han swallows as he tentatively crawls up Leigh’s body, a moan ripping out of his throat at how the ring pulls on his cock as it drags against Leigh’s skin. Leigh’s panting too, the pupils in his eyes blown wide in anticipation. Only when Han is already hovering over Leigh’s chest, sitting up so his length hangs barely a breath below Leigh’s chin, does the other man look up at Han.

A silent request: _Can I?_

Han nods and bites back a groan as Leigh scoots down just enough for those lips to meet the band adorning his member. Their eyes meet once more, and there’s a twinkle in Leigh’s eyes before the man opens his mouth and licks at the band, curling his tongue around the ring before _tugging_ on it.

Han screams, woefully unprepared for the intense pleasure that surges through him. He doesn’t — he _can’t_ stop, not when Leigh only ups the ante by cupping his buttocks and pulling his hips down, engulfing some of Han’s cock in that warm mouth. The angel throws his head back as Leigh explores: that wicked tongue laves soft and hard laps on the flesh that lays upon it, slithering between the ridges of Han’s glans, even prodding at the edges of the hole where the ring disappears into Han’s aching length. He couldn’t help but thrust shallowly into Leigh’s mouth, whimpering every time Leigh sucks or tugs hard on his cock.

As he keeps fucking into Leigh’s face, Han notices one of Leigh’s hands going even lower, slowly inching down the valley between his flesh. He sucks in a harsh breath as curiously slick fingers skim down his hole, tracing the furls of muscle there, before going even lower, down to his perineum…

Leigh stops and looks up at him as those fingers bump against one last surprise — a small barbell that pierces the gap between Han’s balls and hole. He’d wanted something that he would only ever share with Leigh, and when Abel had told him of this, he couldn’t resist it. 

It looks like his lover couldn’t either, what with how Leigh’s ministrations only grow bolder. Han squeaks as a thumb experimentally caresses it, the touches growing firmer and more deliberate as Han’s thighs start to shiver from the onslaught. A slick finger slowly squirms into his hole, pulling a whimper out of Han as the angel tries to keep himself upright. “Oh, heavens, Leigh…”

Then Han lets out a cry as Leigh’s mouth deliberately sucks hard on his length, and all he could do is brace himself as those magical fingers work his prostate on both fronts. The wet warmth of Leigh’s mouth, the searching fingers stimulating him just the perfect way…

And when Leigh’s other hand leaves Han’s flesh, until the angel hears the telltale slap of skin against skin with the filthy, muffled sounds of Leigh's lips around his flesh…

That’s what does it: with a few more thrusts, Han lets out a loud gasp as the pleasure in his body reaches its peak, all the built-up sensation bursting out as he spills onto Leigh’s tongue. Even with lidded eyes, Han still watches Leigh swallowing him down, with bliss so clear on his face, and Han can only blush at how lucky he is to have such a generous and attentive lover. 

So when he notices the furious pace at which Leigh’s pumping himself, he tries to sit up to return the favor — but Leigh’s having none of it, even curling his tongue into Han’s ring to keep the angel in his grasp. Han lets out a helpless mewl as another finger joins the one already inside him, and the pair rub at his prostate even harder than before. “Leigh, too much, I’m—”

Then he’s jostled by a strong buck of Leigh’s hips, pushing those fingers hard against his prostate, and Han’s eyes roll back as another orgasm punches out of him. Leigh lets go of his cock just as his clear seed spurts out, and as the human’s face contorts in pleasure, Han reaches down to cup his cheek, whispering sweet nothings as Leigh comes into his own hand.

Breathing heavily, Han gets off of Leigh and scoots down to cuddle with his lover, smiling into the crook of Leigh’s neck as the man weakly wraps an arm around him. As their breathing starts to calm, Leigh asks, “So why did you get pierced?”

Han hums, deliberating how much he should say, but deciding to bare it all anyway. There are no secrets between the two of them, after all. “I had done it in the past, but this is my first time with you. And I thought you might like it…”

And Leigh, sweet, loving, understanding Leigh, only lets out a fond chuckle, flicking one of Han’s nipples and laughing as the angel squeals. “Well, we’ll just have to see what else we can do with your new accessories, huh?”

“It’s your move, Leigh,” the angel says with a smile.

His lover’s impish smile is the only warning he gets before Leigh flips them over. Curling his fingers in this long, brown tresses, Han meets Leigh halfway for a kiss — and the promise of so much more.


End file.
